Hard disk drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage disks. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly.
A swaging process is a common material processing technique used to connect the suspension assembly to the actuator arm. The suspension assembly includes a boss tower configured to fit within an aperture in the actuator arm. When a swage ball is passed through the boss tower when fitted in the arm aperture, the boss tower expands contacting the aperture surface and creating a frictional engagement that connects the suspension assembly to the actuator arm.